Roosting
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: Qrow and Winter have been seriously injured on a secret mission, and hidden feelings are coming to light, but what lies ahead? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a bit of a break from the WhiteRose story so I can get past some pretty bad writers block, so I'm going to start my other Fic I've been wanting to type, a Qrow x Winter fic. Just a note, don't ask when this takes place, because there are a lot of flashbacks, and I don't even know yet, without further ado for you my lovelies, chapter Unum.**

 **Prologue**

The sky was charred black, and ash rained from the sky, blanketing the area in a deep, dark grey, skin. In the distance, the new Atlas airship "Valkyrie" burned on a mountain side. The forest appeared dead, if not for the sounds of animals calling out in pain.

Qrow Branwen emerged from the thick grey blanket, coughing, wheezing, and gulping down as much air as he could before turning and vomiting.

He looked around franticly, and winced. He placed a hand to his chest and pulled it away to reveal a large amount of blood, ash soaking in the crimson liquid.

He gritted his teeth and pulled his sword free, stabbing the ground and standing, using it like a cane.

He looked up at the ship's wreckage, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but he pushed it aside, his thoughts focused on one thing only.

' _Get your dumbass moving Qrow. Time to save a Schnee.'_ He ordered himself, taking in a sharp breath before slowly beginning to limp in the direction of the wreckage.

 **4 weeksEarlier**

She heard them coming before they were even close to the door. She stood straight, and dusted her outfit off, her ice blue eyes locked on the door.

The large mahogany double doors were opened from the outside, and the two men entered the room, finishing a conversation they had been having on their way here.

Winter Schnee, first born daughter of the Schnee dust company, recognized the first man, her commanding officer, General James Ironwood, the leader of the Atlesian military, and the headmaster of Atlas's huntsman academy. The second man, was a mystery to her, he had black slicked back hair, piercing red eyes, and wore a notably form fitting shirt, a maroon cape, and a large sword.

She saluted to Ironwood, and he nodded to her as he made his way to the head of the table. She turned to Qrow. "Good Morning sir, my name is Winter Schn-"

"Yeah yeah, cut the formal bullshit. The names Qrow **(But you can call me daddy {Kill me})**." He interrupted as he walked past her, pulling his flask from his coat and taking a gulp before sitting down and placing his dirty combat boots on the stark white marble table.

Winter was wide eyed, and mouth agape in utter disbelief of how rude this man was. "How dare y-"

"Winter." Ironwood interrupted. "Leave it. Just have a seat." He gestured to the one across from Qrow. She looked between the men before letting out a surrendered sigh, and sat down.

"So Jimmy…" Qrow said before taking a sip from his flask. "Why the hell am I here?" He asked in his gritty tone. His voice sent chills down Winter's spine, and she hadn't the slightest clue why, she'd probably figure it out sooner or later.

James looked to Qrow and then pulled a remote from the table, and hit a button. On the table a holographic image of a ship appeared between Qrow and Winter.

Qrow put his feet down and leaned forward. "Okay, fancy toy. What about it?"

"This, is the Atlesian Valkyrie heavy cruiser. It's the largest ship ever built, and is currently in dry dock. It's powered by a crystal that is the combination of lighting, fire, and conducting dust." Ironwood said.

"Something like that would be extremely volatile and an extremely valuable item." Qrow said softly.

"Yes, it is. The only problem is, that, we have yet to transport the crystal to the ship, and lately due to the increased White Fang activity, we can't transport the crystal by ship, air and sea. Our only option is to have it transported by ground units."

Qrow furrowed his brow. "That still doesn't tell me why I'm here….do you want me to take it there?"

"No. Winter is. I need you to be part of her escort." Ironwood said with a small smirk.

"General that isn't needed, me and my men can handle ourselves perfectly fine." Winter said softly. ' _And honestly I'd rather not spend time with this neanderthal'_ She thought to herself.

"I agree with everything but that first part. Qrow here is one of my most trusted friends, and one of the most impressive warriors I've ever met, he is easily worth 50 men." Ironwood said with a growing smile.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush." Qrow said sarcastically.

"Bite your tongue brute." Winter snapped at Qrow.

"Winter!" Ironwood yelled.

"Ooh, nippy. Ice queen here is definitely a Schnee." Qrow said slyly.

Winter stood, fist balled. "Watch what you say Qrow." She spat his name with venom. "You may be an outstanding warrior, but I can make you into ground beef."

"Try it and you'll end up six feet under Ice queen." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **The forest**

Qrow wheezed and dropped to his knees, he felt blood running down the corners of his mouth, and his shirt was soaked in the crimson liquid. He winced as he stood. "I...have to find her." He said between his shaky breaths.

He tried to take a step but fell again, a loud crunch came from his leg. He gritted his teeth and looked ahead. He saw something he never thought he'd see again. He saw a long strand of silky white hair sticking to her pale face.

His eyes went wide and he stood once more, pulling the sword from the ground he did his best to limp as quickly as he could to her. Halfway to her he felt another crunch and howled in pain as he dropped. He didn't stop though, instead he began to crawl to her. His vision was becoming blurry, filled with ash, but for Qrow, all he could see was her.

 **4 weeks earlier.**

Four days. Four days of silence. That's how long the two had been in eachother's company and not a single word was spoken between them, only glares and mumbles, occasional glances but that was all.

Winter was currently in the officer's tent which usually housed 10 people, but was only home to her and….regrettably Branwen, who reeked of alcohol and pine. She was messaging Ironwood on their progress when Qrow entered the tent, he was silent, and surprisingly didn't reek of booze.

She glanced at him when he had his back to her. ' _Did he run out of liquor already?'_ Winter wondered.

She thought about making a snide comment about his soberness, but thought better of it. She was about to go back to messaging Ironwood when one of her guards was thrown into their tent, his chest was torn open.

Winter went wide eyed and instinctively reached for her rapier, but only felt empty space. Realizing she was dressed for bed, she swore under her breath, turning from the door. In a flash of movement she was suddenly pressed against something hard, warm, and yet somehow soft. She slowly looked up to see Qrow, his arm wrapped around her, weapon in his other hand, in front of him an Ursa major was split in half.

He looked down at her, his expression was stone cold. "Get dressed, and be ready to leave, I doubt we have very much longer."

She was about to protest when the night air outside was illuminated by a sudden explosion nearby, and she rushed to her clothes. She dressed and grabbed her rapier, as well as the crystal, and ran out the tent to find Qrow beheading an alpha beowulf which was perched above one of her guards.

He looked to her and nodded, before helping the guard up. "We need to leave, the area is swarming with Grimm, and as much as I'd love to stick around, we need you in one piece Ice queen."

She sighed and nodded. "Very well , lead the way."

He smirked and turned, and began running.

 **Forest.**

Qrow shut his eyes tight, as to keep anymore ash from obscuring his vision. He reached frantically, until he found it. He grasped her cold pale hand and squeezed it. He crawled closer and sat up against a tree, pulling her as gently as he could into his lap. "Winter." He said between shallow breaths. "Wake the hell up, wake up ice bitch, I'm supposed to get you home from the prom before 10, or your dad will kill me, remember?" He said jokingly, worry plaguing his joke.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he held her tightly against him. "Winter, please. Wake up."

He slowly placed a finger on her neck, and he sighed in relief. She had a pulse, though it was faint, it was still a pulse. He felt warm tears begin to stream down his cheeks.

 **3 weeks ago**

It had been a week since the attack on their camp, and they were making good ground. Qrow had become much more talkative with Winter, and seemed...gentler, maybe even kinder towards her. He had told her of a few of his missions, and she told him about how she hoped to change the way people view the Faunus. He seemed to admire that very much, smiling widely every time she brought it up. Today though. Today was different, he was silent again, much more skittish, on edge.

They were walking through a canyon at the time, and Winter was making conversation with one of the six remaining guards of twelve they had brought. Qrow was ahead of them, glancing at every cliff side, and every sound, completely alert.

"Qrow?" Winter touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hm?" He looked down to her, his attention seeming to be entirely on her.

"What's eating you? You've been on edge all morning...it's worrying me." She said softly.

He sighed. "This is where the White Fang activity has intensified recently. I'm worried we might be am-"

The loud crack of a rifle reached his ears not a second too late, as he pushed Winter to the ground, pulling his sword free as he did, and slicing the bullet in half. The second crack reached him too late though and he felt an extremely sharp pain in his back, and stomach. Winter covered her mouth and closed her eyes. ' _Why am I worried about him?'_ The thought appeared in her head.

' _He's my friend, I worry for my friends is all.'_ She told herself.

Qrow stood, and his blade flipped forward, his weapon becoming a gun. He started to spray the cliff sides around them, screaming and yelling could be heard all around them, a few more rifles went off, and Winter noticed that every time they did, Qrow suddenly appeared in front of Winter, he was taking the bullets for her, because sh- Wait. She didn't have the crystal on her, it was visibly on the guard from earlier.

' _He's protecting me, and not the crystal? Why?'_ She wondered, her train of thought being interrupted as Qrow dropped to a knee. "Keep moving. I need a minute for my Aura to fix me up." He said softly.

Winter turned to her guards and nodded. They nodded back and ran past Winter.

"Winter, go with them." Qrow ordered.

"I refuse to leave my partner wounded on the battlefield. No matter what you say Qrow, I'm staying here and I'm keeping your lousy, drunk, and sexist ass safe." She yelled, her voice cracking in the middle of her rant.

He chuckled and stood, wrapping an arm around her. "You must have been adopted. You're too nice to be a Schnee." He joked.

She cracked a smile and playfully smacked him. "Let's catch up you idiot, I don't want to get left behind."

 **The forest**

Qrow had fallen asleep an hour ago, his body was ice cold, Winter's was propped up against him in his lap, her white uniform was stained red by his wounds.

In the distance a ship could be heard.

"Atlas-01 to Overlord Actual do you copy over?" A man said over the radio.

"This is Overlord actual, I copy. Have you found them? Over?" Ironwood's voice answered.

"It looks like it, they're in pretty bad shape, going in to recover them now, Atlas-01 over and out."

The ship landed a few yards from the two, and a figure appeared running through the ash, making his way to them.

The soldier shook Qrow who slowly woke. "Bout time you got here assholes." Qrow chuckled and wheezed.

Qrow stood, and carried Winter to the ship, bridal style, setting her down inside before collapsing, unconscious.

 **End of chapter one. In the next chapter we will find out what happened to the ship, we'll experience a more in depth flashback sequence with the two, and hopefully I'll get past my writers block soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter my lovelies, have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two my lovelies. Here ya go.**

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. There was no sky above her, instead a stark white ceiling. She slowly sat up and winced in pain, studying her surroundings. There was a monitor beeping next to her, monitoring her heart beat, and an IV was stuck in her wrist.

Winter Schnee groggily rubbed her head and felt a twinge of pain. Her skin felt strange...no...it wasn't skin, instead a bandage was wrapped around her head, it obviously had been on her for at least two days.

A nurse walked inside and gasped, rushing to get a doctor.

He came inside and began to check on her health before telling her that she was lucky to have survived.

She mainly ignored everything he told her and asked for a wheelchair, which was delivered a few minutes later. She hurriedly began going from room to room, searching.

A nurse stopped her. "Excuse me ma'am, what are you looking for?" She asked.

Winter looked up at her, she looked a bit panicked. "I'm...I'm looking for a Qrow Branwen...where is his room?"

The nurse seemed to pale. "Oh...you're his partner...I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am, but he's currently in intensive care, and...is in a coma."

Winter felt a massive cold chill go down her spine. "Please take me there." She pleaded.

The nurse opened her mouth to protest but Winter grabbed her by the gown and she yelled. "Please take me to him now!"

The nurse looked about and people were staring at them. She sighed and nodded, slowly wheeling Winter to the intensive care.

When they entered his room, Winter's breathing hitched. His chest was wrapped in bandages and stained red, his forehead was also bandaged, the bandage covering his left eye, a large blood stain right over where it would be. He had cuts all over him, and quite a few IVs inside him.

Winter winced as she tried to get out of her wheelchair, the nurse quickly sitting her upright. "Ma'am you were seriously injured! Please, don't try to get up!"

Winter choked back tears and sighed. "I did this...I got him hurt….he might not even make it…" She covered her face and began to silently weep, at least, until a hoarse and gritty voice interrupted her.

"Whatcha...cryin about...Ice queen? Did Ironwood….not give you your reward?" Qrow said weakly, his eyes still closed.

The nurse ducked out of the room, most likely to inform the doctor that Qrow had woken up, and Winter gritted her teeth and shakily stood, wobbling over to Qrow.

"God damnit Qrow!" She wrapped her arms around his head and sighed. "You're too damn reckless." She whispered.

Qrow chuckled, and said, muffled, "Glad to hear you worry, but I'm being suffocated by your bust, not to complain that is."

Winter sighed, and a small blush crept onto her cheeks and she stepped back, before full blown slapping him. "I see our accident didn't kill your childish behavior." She scolded.

"Admit it, you love it." He teased.

"Oh hush." She sighed and leaned towards him, whispering, "Tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this, and I will personally and painfully kill you."

He furrowed his brow, confused, just as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you...for finding me."

He chuckled. "No problem Ice Queen."

 **2 ½ Weeks ago**

The crystal pulsed with energy in Winter's palm. They were shaken badly and very close to their objective.

Qrow leaned against her shoulder, his knee still not yet healed from one of the rounds he had taken, a bandage stained red covering it.

"I suppose that's where we're heading?" Qrow asked while pointing towards a massive ship that was half the size of the mountains it was built inside.

Winter nodded. "The valkyrie. You should feel honored, Ironwood's kept this a secret to everyone, including Ozpin. You're the first outsider to learn of its existence." She said smugly.

Qrow chuckled, winter furrowing her brow. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I bet he's compensating for something, seeing as how he makes everything so big." Qrow joked.

Winter, who usually would have chastised someone who had insulted Ironwood, snorted and bit her lip to avoid laughing.

Qrow took notice and chuckled. "Laugh Ice Queen, you should feel honored for having gotten to hear a Branwen pun." He said in a fake snarky high pitched voice, causing Winter to drop him and fall to her knees cackling, her face red, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Qr-Qrow! Enough enough! We need to keep moving!" She said through her laughter.

He sighed. "Fine...and I can walk by myself, I should be fine." He slowly and shakily stood, and gestured for her to follow.

Unbeknownst to them, not too far behind them, sensitive ears of all species listened to their conversation. Dark silver faces watched the two weary travelers, their faces devoid of emotion, all except for one that stepped forth.

This one's face was covered by a white mask. His hair was a dark red, and he wore completely black. "Have the infiltration teams commence the strike and to ready themselves for our guest." He said softly to one of the grey faces. It stood and revealed itself to be a Faunus woman. She seemed to almost vanish at incredible speeds as she raced to the Valkyrie.

 **4 days later**

Qrow and Winter stood in front of the gate to the facility, remaining silent as they were processed. First they moved through a large gate that was at least nine inches thick, and electrified, most likely for Grimm. Then they went through a weapons scanner, showing they were armed, but licensed hunters. Finally they entered the facility through a gate guarded by 4 battle mech suits. **(Like the one Torchwick used)**

A man with grey hair met them once they were through. "My name is Zephyr Luna, I am the man in charge of the facility. Are you Winter Schnee?" He asked, his curly mustache wobbling with his words.

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe you know why we are here?" She asked.

He nodded and turned, while beckoning them to follow.

They both began to follow him when he stopped. "I'm afraid your friend has to leave ."

"WHAT?! But he was speci-"

"Winter. It's fine. I'll see you back at Atlas." Qrow said quickly.

"You can't be serious…" She said to him, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'll be okay. Have fun protecting the world Ice Queen." He held out his hand to shake hers, but she instead wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself Qrow…" She whispered.

"Yes ma'am." He said softly, before stepping back and turning to Zephyr. "Take care of her curlycue."

Zephyr chuckled and nodded, and they watched as Qrow was escorted out.

"Well. Shall we?" Zephyr asked.

About twenty minutes later they had entered the Valkyrie and were approaching the control room. Winter felt uneasy for some odd reason.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ She asked herself. She felt like something was missing...she felt...empty.

"Something wrong ?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh uh, no sir, just thinking is all." She said with a forced smile.

He nodded and they stopped at a large silver door. He tapped a keypad and the door opened.

He led her inside and her eyes went wide with child like wonder.

Then in a flash the world went black, and she heard muffled snickering, her body felt heavy, and she couldn't move.

Zephyr chuckled and stepped towards a large empty cylinder in the center of the room. He placed the crystal inside and the ship hummed to life immediately.

A chair at the front of the room slowly turned and Adam Taurus smirked. "You captured me a Schnee, the crystal, and the most technologically advanced ship on the planet. I commend you." He said to Zephyr who bowed.

"'Twas a pleasure sir."

"Sadly you're human. And we don't work with humans, so I'm afraid our contract ends here." And in the blink of an eye Zephyr was sliced cleanly in two, Adam sheathing his sword. "Set course for Atlas, and ready the weapon systems, oh and...open fire on the human roaches you left alive."

His soldiers nodded and took their seats, as they began to do as ordered.

Adam turned to Winter's unconscious body and smirked. "I can't wait to play with you. I heard Schnee women are the tightest on the continent. I'd love to sa-"

"SIR INCOMING NEVERMORE, PORT SIDE!" One of the soldiers screamed just as a massive Nevermore rammed the ship.

Adam stood and ran to the window, looking down at the beast.

Qrow Branwen stood proudly on the beast's neck, Atlas soldiers climbing off behind him.

"Why must people always get in the way?" Adam asked himself softly. "Guard the bridge, I'm heading down to handle the huntsman."

In the three minutes it had taken for Adam to come on deck, chaos had erupted, and explosions had covered the deck with flaming shrapnel. Qrow was standing at the center of the shrapnel, sword in hand.

Adam stepped out of a porthole and smirked. "Just a simple huntsman, all alone. You could surrender now and I'll let you have a go at the Schn-"

"How about I tear your tiny little shrimp you've got hidden on a microscopic scale in your pants off and shove it down your throat, and then curb stomp your head straight to hell?" Qrow said terrifyingly calmly.

Adam went silent, taken aback. He sighed. "Very well, the hard way it is." He drew his sword and flew towards Qrow.

Qrow suddenly vanished and a bird was left in his spot, Adam sliding to a stop, confused.

"What the?"

Suddenly Qrow appeared above him, scythe drawn, slicing in a downward arc.

Adam lunged back, but was too late.

Adam dropped to his knee, as his left arm slid off his body. He howled in pain as Qrow walked up to him.

Qrow grabbed Adam's throat and crushed it, before kicking him in the genitals, which he proceeded to rip off and shove down Adam's crushed throat. He pushed him over and began to curb stomp his head in, white fang soldiers who were emerging to take care of the fires watching in horror. **(Yeah. He did exactly that.)**

Qrow turned to the soldiers and held up his scythe. "Where is she?"

Winter slowly regained consciousness. She could smell alcohol and smoke, and blood. She opened her eyes and realized she was being carried.

Qrow was holding her bridal style, and charging through the Valkyrie, as firefights raged all around them.

Qrow noticed she had woken and smiled down to her before glaring ahead, where a massive structure that was pulsing with massive amounts of energy.

"Qrow?" She looked up at him, confused. "Why are we in the reactor room?" She asked.

He sighed. "We're losing this fight, Grimm and White Fang are swarming the area, and this thing has enough energy to level the area and take out the White Fang and Grimm in the area...the only problem is…" He trailed off while looking down to her.

She locked eyes with him and realized his eyes were no longer hard and focused, but were sad, and scared.

"We won't survive either." She finished for him.

He nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna need your help, think you can walk?"

She nodded and he set her down, the two drawing their swords.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded and the linked arms, swords pointing ahead.

"On three." Qrow whispered. "One."

She summoned a speed glyph under them.

"Two."

It flared with power.

"Three."

They flew at the reactor in the blink of an eye.

Winter closed her eyes as they flew, until she felt a boot on her stomach.

She opened her eyes and realized she was flying out of the ship.

"QROW!" She shrieked as Qrow was engulfed in flames.

 **Present day, 2 weeks after the hospital visit.**

Winter was strolling through Beacon, she had just seen her younger sister Weiss, and her team, and was now exploring the building, following a certain familiar scent.

She had heard earlier in the day that a certain dusty old bird was hanging around the school, and she was determined to find him, for some reason wanting to see him very badly.

In the courtyard Ozpin and Qrow were chatting heartilly.

"So you're the reason there was so much smoke in the north." Ozpin said while chuckling.

"Yeah...I guess Winter was worried about me because I...tossed her out before I destroyed the reactor." Qrow said softly, his smile slowly disappearing.

Ozpin set his hand on Qrow's shoulder giving him a knowing look. "Take things slow Qrow, emotions are a tricky beast to control and understand. Make sure you're absolutely sure before doing anything."

Qrow sighed and his boyish smirk returned. "Thanks Oz. And...I'm sure."

Ozpin nodded to him and they looked out at the students who were relaxing on the slow day.

"So, a Schnee?" Ozpin said slyly.

Qrow felt a tinge of red dusting his cheeks and he punched the silver haired man in the shoulder. "Shut up, or I'll get 'Goodwitch'" He said the Headmaster's right hand woman's last name with quotations as he stared at the obvious wedding ring on Ozpin's finger.

"Oh hush." Ozpin chuckled and then straightened. "Good luck."

Qrow furrowed his brow and then suddenly felt arms wrapping around his neck.

"Qrow!" A woman's voice yelled out.

Qrow turned and to his surprise realized it was not Ruby who was hugging his neck, but instead, Winter was burying her face into the small of his back.

"Ice Q-Winter?" He asked, gently pushing her off and turning to face her.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, Qrow still very much confused.

"Why the hugs? And...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm uh…." She noticed a few students staring and snickering and let go of him, stepping back and straightening her gown. "I'm here to view the festival. Might I ask what you are doing here?" She asked formally.

"Well...Ice Queen, I'm here to watch my niece Ruby Rose in the festival." He said as he pulled his flask from his pocket and took a large sip before putting it away.

She glared at the flask before turning her attention back to him.

"Splendid, would you like to join me in my private booth?" She asked, her cheeks now visibly had a slight dusting of pink.

Qrow shrugged. "Sure, hopefully It'll have better seats than that bar in Vale." He joked.

"Very well, here is a key card to allow you access, I'll meet you there tonight." She said softly as she handed him a blue card.

A few hours later Qrow entered the private booth overlooking the arena as he took a large sip of his flask.

In the room was a large mahogany table that had some very expensive wine, and two cups, a couch in the corner, and a few chair facing the Arena in front of the glass.

He walked over to the wine and picked it up, checking the date.

"It's the oldest and most expensive in my wine rack." Winter's voice came from behind him, but it seemed smaller, more...nervous?  
Qrow turned to see that she was in a tightly fitting midnight black dress, and stockings, her heels next to the door, and her hair still tied back in a bow.

He chuckled. "Why such fancy wine for dusty old me?" He asked as he set it down.

"Because I owed you. For you know...getting me out of the Valkyrie." She said.

"Oh? Is that so? Just for that?" He asked softly as he began to slowly approach her.

She felt her cheeks burn red as she slowly began backing away. "Well….uh….I mean….no, but...uh….it's also because…." Her voice became softer and softer as he approached her.

She felt her back press up against the wall, and he was inches away from her.

"Because?" He asked softly, his breath surprisingly not reeking of alcohol.

"Because….I….want you." She whispered.

In a moment he was upon her, her breath hitching as he nipped and kissed down her neck, and soon over her collarbone, and before you knew it her dress was on the floor, and she was spread eagle on the table.

Down below, literally one floor in another private booth Ozpin and Glynda sat watching team RWBY's battle. Ozpin sipped his coffee, as Glynda stared at the ceiling, where WInter's moans, yelps, and cries of pleasure could be heard.

Soon the thumping began and Glynda turned to Ozpin. "I should probably have a wheelchair delivered to their room later, yeah?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Qrow may be one of the toughest men on Remnant but I know after they've finished he won't let her go anywhere without him, he's going to carry her everywhere."

Glynda nodded and went back to watching the battle below.

Upstairs about two and a half hours later Qrow and Winter were laying on the floor, a pillow under their heads as they clung to each other, drenched in sweat.

"Winter." Qrow said softly between his panting.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I know this is a little late...but I.." He was stopped by her lips softly pressing to his.

"I know Qrow, and I feel the same way." She said softly.

He sighed in relief and held her close.

"Oh and Qrow,,," She said softly.

"Hm?"

"You're paying for a new table." She gestured to the mahogany table that was now splinters on the floor across the room from them.

"As long as I can take you on a date." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled. "Deal."

 **And that's it for now my lovelies, I know, this chapter probably seemed a bit rushed, but I have big plans for these two in coming chapters. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too. Now in this story things will be different, such as Cinder's plan, and Cinder, she's not around, but there will be villains, I promise, now without further ado,** _ **Roosting Chapter 3: Complications.**_

 **3 weeks later, Beacon, Ozpin's office.**

Glynda and Winter walked into Ozpin's office silently, the silver haired man not present currently.

Glynda pulled up a few chairs and sat them across from each other before taking a seat.

Winter sat across from her and sighed.

They sat silently for a few minutes before Glynda broke the silence. "Winter...you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Winter nodded and looked up at Glynda. "It's about Qrow and I….I know it's only been three weeks, but I'm scared." She said softly.

"Of what?" Glynda asked, furrowing her brow a bit confused.

Winter took a deep breath. "Glynda, how did you know Ozpin was...the one?" She asked.

Glynda's eyes went wide and she leaned back. "We were at a bar, I know, not the place you'd expect me and him, but….he was drunk off his ass. The bar had a karaoke machine, and Ozpin turns to James and they run up to the stage, but as they're going, Ozpin winks at me. I thought nothing of it, he usually did that but….when they got on the stage...they sang 'The Nights' by Avicci, and then one of those Imagine Dragon songs, and then suddenly….Ozpin turns and whispers something to James, who goes to the machine and suddenly I hear one of my favorite songs start playing...It was 'Happy Together' By the Turtles...and I mean Ozpin usually is an amazing singer, even when he's drunk….but when he was about to sing that he turns to me and points at me from the stage. I remember it like it was yesterday, he yells out, 'This one goes out to Glynda Goodwitch, the greatest woman in history, and the warmest, brightest lantern in a freezing midnight world.' And then he sang it….and well...that's when I knew he was the one…"

Winter chuckled. "Oh my god that's amazing."

Glynda chuckled with her and nodded. "Yeah, but….why do you ask Winter?"

Winter's eyes widened and she choked on her words for a moment, before whispering, "Glynda….when I'm with Qrow, I feel like nothing can hurt me...he makes me feel like I can feel everything, like the planet rotating, and hurtling through space….everything...he makes me happy even in the worst situations…."

Glynda sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Every guy does that Winter."

Winter looked into Glynda's eyes and sighed. "Glynda, I don't mean like how it feels with other guys, I mean...to be honest the feelings he gives me are indescribable...the best way I can describe it...is….like I'm whole….It makes me wonder how I ever felt like I was whole before I met him….and now, when he goes on missions, I feel empty.."

Glynda went to make a comment but Winter stopped her.

"And no, it's not because he has a big... _weapon_...or because of the sex. I mean it makes me feel like my soul is whole, like my heart found it's missing piece, no one has ever made me feel this way…" She whispered.

Winter looked up at Glynda again to say something but was taken aback by the sight of Glynda having tears in her eyes and her hands on her cheeks.

"Okay…" Glynda sniffled. "He's the one...He's so the one!"

Winter began to giggle and then laugh before hugging Glynda who laughed with her.

After a few minutes they quieted and Winter sighed.

"Glynda, do you think Qrow would leave me if….he got me…" Winter gestured to her stomach and Glynda realized what she was saying.

"I've known Qrow for years Winter. He raised his two nieces with his brother in law, and he never once complained….he's amazing with kids, so I think that if you were pregnant, he'd throw all of Vale a party."

Winter chuckled after picturing it.

"Though I can't say I'd enjoy mini Qrow...I can see it now, they'd both walk in, dressed the same, hell the little guy would just be a tiny version of Qrow! He'd even have his own flask...except he'd drink milk or something from it." Glynda joked.

Winter snorted and almost fell back in her chair, but then something clicked in her head and she paled, staring off blankly.

Glynda who was laughing, slowly stopped, as Winter paled.

"Winter? What's wrong?" She asked while giving her friend a slight nudge.

"Glynda….I'm a schnee…" Winter said softly.

"So? What do-...oh…" She realized now what Winter was talking about and sighed.

"Well I'm sure that if Qrow truly loves you, he'd gladly-"

"Glynda, that's not it. I don't doubt Qrow's feelings for me….I just don't want to lose him. If he attempts to duel my father...he'll…." Winter felt hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Winter, he will win, I know he will. I've seen Qrow break limbs, bleed out, even get gunned down by a dropship. But he always, and I mean, always, got back up. Do you know why?"

Winter shook her head, choking back sobs.

"Because he promised...he promised his best friend's he'd come back and protect his nieces, no matter what...that he would not fall, because he loved his friends, and he loves his nieces. So I promise you, that your father could knock him down a hundred times and Qrow would get up a hundred and one times, and keep fighting...for you." Glynda squeezed Winter's shoulder and Winter smiled.

"Promise?" She choked out.

Glynda nodded before hugging Winter tightly, before Winter broke down to tears.

An hour later, Winter and Glynda were chatting aimlessly about combat techniques and the student's at their schools, as Ozpin was working at his desk.

The desk blinked twice signalling a closed channel call, and Ozpin answered.

The unmistakable image of appeared on the screen, and he looked...very very angry.

Winter furrowed her brow, confused by what would anger him so much.

"Ozpin, I was told that James Ironwood was currently in Beacon. Would I be correct?" asked.

"Yes sir, and it's a pleasant surprise to get a call from you sir." Ozpin said cheerfully, while secretly texting James to get to his office immediately.

"Indeed, where is James?" Schnee asked gruffly.

"On his way sir, I assure you." Ozpin said, a bit panicked.

A few minutes later, James walked out of the elevator and approached the desk. When he caught sight of Schnee, he froze.

"Ironwood." Schnee spat.

"Sir, this was unexpected...what can I help you wi-"

"Silence whelp." Schnee commanded, silencing James with no protest.

"I was just informed that a few weeks ago, your top secret art's and crafts project, crashed into the mountains and had a stage six meltdown. Now I thought to myself, 'How does a ship that size just suddenly have a stage six without a power source?' and then I remember loaning you a prototype energy crystal. Now the only way your ship could have blown like that would be if my prototype were to be...destroyed. So Ironwood, where, the hell, is my crystal?" Schnee asked, his tone cold and hard.

James swallowed hard and sighed. "Sir, I take full responsibility for the matter, for you se-"

"I saved your daughter's life, drank a bunch, kicked ass, met the love of my life, killed the white fang leader, and destroyed your ship and that stupid glowstick you call a power source, sir." Qrow interrupted as he strolled out of the elevator, pausing to take a sip of his flask before pocketing it.

was silent for a moment, glaring down at Qrow, his blood boiling.

"Qrow Branwen…" Schnee started to say.

Qrow stared blankly at the screen.

"How are you my boy?" Schnee asked cheerfully.

Qrow chuckled. "Well, I'm all banged up, in more ways than one." He winked at Winter who's face went as red as Ruby's cape.

Schnee looked between Qrow and Winter and sighed. "I see...you are aware of what you will have to do, right Qrow?"

"If you're trying to scare me, sir, with all due respect, I will do whatever it takes to convince your wrinkly ass that I love her." Qrow said coldly.

Schnee chuckled a hearty laugh, before settling. "Then, I expect you in Atlas in the next few days, and I truly hope you're prepared for the challenge I have instored for you."

"I'll be there in two days." Qrow said before turning and leaving.

"Now, back to business...James, you are also to report back to Atlas, so you can fully debrief me about what happened."

James, who was still as shell shocked as the other's by Qrow's statement, only nodded in silence.

 **2 day's later, midnight, Atlesian Lunar Metro/Railroad.**

Qrow stepped out of the train and looked around. He was the only one here, and this bothered him, because this was usually one of the most busy railroads in all of Atlas, and usually had a few hundred people present at a time, but as it was now, empty, devoid of people….it was unsettling.

Qrow picked his luggage up, and silently walked through the station, before walking outside into the cool night air.

He could see his breath and sighed. It reminded him of something undesirable he had done as a young man, and the memories only brought distractions. He didn't need those, for all he was focused on was completing the challenge Schnee had for him, and winning the "right" to love Winter.

In Qrow's opinion, he really didn't give a shit if the old man gave him permission, or if he believed Qrow loved Winter, because all he wanted was to freely be able to love her.  
He had been walking through the snow laden streets towards the Schnee Dust Co. HQ, when he heard the slight crunch of snow behind him.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and spotted a single shoe print, that was quickly hidden by falling snow.

He narrowed his eye's and continued walking.

Another crunch, much closer now came from above him, and his hand slowly drifted to his sword. He gripped its handle tightly and waited.

"You caught on I see." A woman's voice said softly.

Qrow blinked and a woman dressed in black stood in front of him.

"Snow makes you and your two friends pretty obvious you know." Qrow said slyly.

"I suppose it does. But it doesn't mean you have the advantage now that you know we're here." The woman said with a smirk.

Qrow remained silent, listening.

He spun around and smacked a man in black clothes like the woman down with the flat side of his sword, before leaping into the air, and landing behind the woman who spun around, as she pulled a pistol from her pockets.

She pressed the muzzle against his head and he smirked.

The woman furrowed her brow. "Why the smi-"

His scythe's staff slammed into her gut, sending her up in the air, as he spun and swung the blade upward, the flat side of the blade launching the woman further into the air.

As the woman went into the air, another woman charged Qrow from the shadows, swinging a sword wildly.

Qrow ducked under the sword, and fell back onto his hands as his brought both his feet up, and kicked the woman in the chin, sending her flying into a wall.

The first woman was about to hit the concrete, before she could, she was pinned against a wall, a sword holding her up by her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth and watched as Qrow vanished in the snow silently.

"Damnit...he's better than they said...if either of you can, call command, and tell them the strike is to be moved to tomorrow, during Branwen's challenge." The woman called out, before whispering, "La révolution commence demain , et avec elle , la tête va rouler ."

 **The next day, in the Atlesian Schnee colosseum.**

Qrow sat in front of his pearl colored gate, sharpening his sword as announced to the crowd, which filled the colosseum, it's parking lot, and pretty much everywhere with a Tv.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Human, and Faunus alike, today, this man, Qrow Branwen, will fight to prove his love for my daughter." The crowd cheered and Schnee held a hand up, and the cheers subsided.

"He personally told me, he'd fight anything I'd throw at him, so I've decided, unlike our usual entertainment, as we usually have with our criminals...I'm going to throw...EVERYTHING AT HIM!" The crowd cheered twice as loud as before, and Schnee chuckled. "Well, , are you ready?" He asked.

Qrow looked up at Schnee and sighed. "One sec." The crowd went silent as they watched him produce a flask from his back pocket, unscrew the cap, and down the whole thing, before putting it away. "Alright...I'm ready." He yelled.

Schnee smirked and snapped.

Every gate opposite of Qrow began to open slowly, and roars from all sorts of creatures filled the arena.

Qrow watched as a pack of Alpha Beowulves, Alpha Ursi, three giant Nevermores, a small horde of Griffons exited their gates.

He noted that at the center of the gates, a much much larger door was still slowly opening.

His sword's blade extended and curved, changing to it's scythe form.

Two minutes later, watched with suspicious eyes as Qrow deftly flipped into the air and slammed his Scythe down into the remaining Nevermore's skull and sliced it in two.

The crowd cheered, but silence as Schnee stood and walked towards the microphone in his eagle's nest.

"You're quite skilled . But as with all men, you must have a weakness, and I will find it. As I'm sure you've noticed, the largest gate here in the center has opened. This is my most powerful beast, and it has never been defeated, I wish you luck."

Qrow remained silent as he watched a massive clawed foot step out of the gate, followed by an extremely large snout, and a bulky body.

" , may I introduce you to what we call, Grimm-a-saurus Maximus, or as I like to call him, Ragnarok." Schnee said with a smirk.

The grimm that had exited the gate was twice the size of a nevermore, and resembled a strange lizard like creature **(Basically an Indominus Rex but in Grimm form.)**

It locked eyes with Qrow and its gaping maw of razor sharp teeth opened, and a unholy roar silence the crowd, and all wildlife for miles.

Though he would never admit it, this creature terrified , almost as much as losing his daughters.

Qrow charged the creature as it began to charge him.

Qrow got within a feet of its maw and leapt onto it's snout, before slamming his scythe into it's eye. It roared in agony and bucked like a bronco, sending Qrow flying into the wall.

Qrow winced and stood, and leaped out of the way of the charging beast, moments before it bit down on him.

He landed on it's head again and grabbed his scythe.

He began running down it's back as he dragged his scythe through its side.

It roared a pathetic roar and swung it's tail as Qrow stepped onto it.

He lost his balance and fell, gripping his scythe tightly, which was buried deeply in the monster's side.

Qrow lifted his legs just as Ragnarok's jaws clamped down on the air where his legs had just been dangling.

Qrow opened his eyes and made eye contact with .

' _Now's the time.'_ He thought to himself.

He ripped the scythe out of the creature and flew into the air, his eye twinkling red, as his semblance flared to life.

He flew down at the creature and his scythe sliced cleanly through the beast.

Qrow heard the crowd roar in cheer as the beast fell with a heavy thud.

He was panting hard now and stood, to turn to Schnee who was scowling.

"One final challenge Qrow...and I know, you won't be able to complete this one."

Qrow turned to the center of the arena and saw Winter standing with her rapier out, she was shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Qrow Branwen. Defeat my daughter in combat, and you will win."

Qrow slowly walked towards Winter who was frozen in fear.

He got a few inches away from the rapier, and turned to . "I may me...a drunken, self centered, reckless, and stupid man ,….but if there is one thing….I'd never do….that would be hurting the woman I love so dearly." He dropped to his knees.

"I yield." He said softly, as he smiled to Winter who dropped her rapier, and hugged him tightly.

The crowd erupted once more in cheer, but as they did, no one heard, as Schnee leapt into the arena, and pushed his daughter aside, and rammed his rapier through Qrow's chest.

Everyone went silent.

Schnee forced Qrow to stand and kept eye contact with him.

"You will not have my daughter, for you are not worthy. Neither are you worthy of wasting my time, and you are not worthy of being such a waste of life, so allow me to end it for you." Schnee whispered.

Winter watched in horror as Schnee twisted the blade in Qrow's chest, and rammed it further into the man she so dearly loved.

She shrieked and without thinking punched her father as hard she could, a few bones in her hand breaking as she did.

Qrow went limp and fell, Winter catching him and slowly lowering him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed.

"Winter…" He said softly.

She looked into his eyes and immediately stepped back.

Qrow shakily stood and pulled the sword from his chest, setting it down and facing Schnee who was now getting up.

"With all do respect sir...I don't need your fucking permission to love her, and I don't care if you say I'm not worthy of such a godess...because she is the woman I am going to marry someday! And there isn't a damn thing you can say or do that will change that….all you can do…" Qrow stood in front of the man who was still crouched.

"Is take my hand and get up, and accept that I'm your soon to be son in law."

Qrow held out his hand and Schnee chuckled.

Qrow helped him to his feet and Schnee smiled.

"Now, you're worthy ."

The crowd cheered so loud the whole arena shook.

Winter hugged Qrow and kissed him deeply.

All seemed right in the world now...except, it wasn't and a storm was on the horizon.

 _A storm so violent, it is going to shake the world to its very core. Literally._

 **Hello my lovelies, hope you liked this chapter! It took me a bit, but I finally got it done, and I sort of like how it turned out, and I hope you do too, more to come soon though, I promise! Anyways see ya next time my lovelies!**


	4. Preview of Chapter 4

**Alright my lovely QroZbows, time I post another chapter, freaking test and internet problems as well as writer's block has been holding me back, I promise to get this out, also just a reminder, alternate universe, so I've changed some characters stuff a bit...cheers!**

Winter sobbed loudly into Glynda's shoulder, her hair disheveled, and her nightgown very worn out and dirty, her blinds closed, her Tv on mute, and tubs of ice cream all around them.

"I should have known! It was too good to be true!" Winter sobbed.

Glynda sighed. "You're overreacting." She mumbled.

"How am I overreacting? He doesn't love me anymore! He loves that….that slut!" Winter screamed.

Glynda furrowed her brow and sighed. "Tell me how you know this again, to refresh my memory."

Winter sniffled and mumbled, "It was...last week.."

 **Last week, Beacon courtyard**

Winter hummed to herself as she walked around the school, smiling to herself as her thoughts drifted back to the arena, mulling over how, "romantic" it had ended. She giggled to herself, remembering her father's reaction to their kiss.

Someone else's giggling caught her attention though. As well as….moaning.

She groaned. ' _Students...so fucking disgusti-'_ She froze as she found the source of the sound.

Her whole world came crashing down around her, everything, and what crashed the hardest was her heart.

Right in front of her, was a student from vacuo, a black haired girl….having sex with…..Qrow.

She couldn't have created a fast enough glyph to leave the area quick enough.

She raced off, practically at the speed of life, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

She shut herself in her room, and locked the door, curling up in the bed and crying.

 **Now**

Glynda's blood boiled. "Winter, may I-"

"Don't kill him Glynda….he's happy…...l-let him be!" Winter said before breaking down into more tears.

Glynda silently swore to get revenge for her friend, as she rubbed her back and held her close. ' _He will pay.'_

 **Ozpin's office.**

"Qrow…you've been here this whole week and all you've been doing is laying on my damn couch...so tell me….what's wrong?" Ozpin asked softly from his desk.

Qrow slowly turned over and looked up at Ozpin.

Ozpin felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. Qrow was a mess, well defined bags under his bloodshot, red eyes, his hair a greasy mess, his jacket was wrinkled to all hell. He then noticed the distinct stench of alcohol.

"Qrow….have you been drinking?" Ozpin asked in disbelief.

Qrow nodded silently, his emotionless eyes drifting their gaze all around the room, almost lifelessly. His eyes had even seemed to have lost their normal color.

"But...I thought you stopped for Wi-"

"Fuck Winter!" Qrow half whispered half mumbled.

Ozpin was wide eyed.

"Qrow?"

"She's a cheating whore! She doesn't need me Ozzy….it's just my luck….last time the woman I loved died….and this time, she cheats on me….figures…" Qrow mumbled before pulling his flask from his pocket and taking a large sip from it, before tossing the empty container on the floor.

"Qrow, get up man. You just have to keep going." Ozpin said.

Qrow seemed to chuckle very lightly at that. "What's the point? Why can't you just throw me out that damned window and put me out of my misery?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin flinched and sighed. "What exactly did you mean...Winter was cheating on you?"

Qrow sighed and stared at the ceiling. "It was last week…."

 **Last week, classrooms.**

Qrow gingerly walked down the hall, humming. He had a happy smile, and was….normal for the most part, his thoughts drifting from scythes, to winter, to more scythes, and a lot of winter, when he heard a strange noise from one of the classrooms.

He stuck his head inside. He wished he hadn't.

Winter was bent over the teacher's desk, being rammed by a black haired kid, who was calling her a slut.

Qrow silently stepped away, and with an emotionless expression...he slowly, while dragging his feet, walked to Ruby's dorm, finding her to thankfully not be there. He found what he was looking for and went to Ozpin's office, his face still expressionless.

He curled up on Ozpin's couch, a familiar, snow white cloak in his hands. He buried his face in the cloak.

"I should have known….I'm not meant to have someone special…" He mumbled into the cloak.

 **Now**

Ozpin looked past Qrow and saw Summer Rose's cloak beside him, his face imprinted on the fabric.

"Qrow…." Ozpin said softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

And that was all it took. Qrow looked up at Ozpin with an obviously forced smile that was falling away. "No…..I'm not." Qrow said before caving, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't take this anymore Ozzy…." He mumbled into his hands.

Ozpin walked over and sat next to Qrow, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Qrow….if you need anything, I'm here for you."

 **Last week.**

Mercury Black chuckled and slid out of Emerald Sustrai's body. "Guess that Qrow guy is all yours boss." He chuckled.

Cinder fall stepped out from behind the door. "Perfect. Now I get the perfect man all to myself. You two enjoy yourselves, I need to go prepare." Cinder said before walking out.

 **Last week, earlier, right after Winter found "Qrow" and "Cinder"**

Mercury sighed and held Emerald down as he finished and groaned. "Phase one's complete boss." He grunted into his scroll.

"Perfect." Cinder smirked. "Emerald, your semblance is...very useful, thank you, now you two have fun with your reward." Cinder said before hanging up.

 **Okay, so yeah, mini chapter/Preview of what's to come. Lot's of angst and stuff, yadda yadda, leave all comments and anything you'd like to say, down below!**

 **QroZpin out!**


	5. Chapter 4 full

**Welcome to the angsty angst chapter ladies and gents, and whatevs!**

Winter sobbed loudly into Glynda's shoulder, her hair disheveled, and her nightgown very worn out and dirty, her blinds closed, her Tv on mute, and tubs of ice cream all around them.

"I should have known! It was too good to be true!" Winter sobbed.

Glynda sighed. "You're overreacting." She mumbled.

"How am I overreacting? He doesn't love me anymore! He loves that….that slut!" Winter screamed.

Glynda furrowed her brow and sighed. "Tell me how you know this again, to refresh my memory."

Winter sniffled and mumbled, "It was...last week.."

 **Last week, Beacon courtyard**

Winter hummed to herself as she walked around the school, smiling to herself as her thoughts drifted back to the arena, mulling over how, "romantic" it had ended. She giggled to herself, remembering her father's reaction to their kiss.

Someone else's giggling caught her attention though. As well as….moaning.

She groaned. ' _Students...so fucking disgusti-'_ She froze as she found the source of the sound.

Her whole world came crashing down around her, everything, and what crashed the hardest was her heart.

Right in front of her, was a student from vacuo, a black haired girl….having sex with…..Qrow.

She couldn't have created a fast enough glyph to leave the area quick enough.

She raced off, practically at the speed of life, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

She shut herself in her room, and locked the door, curling up in the bed and crying.

 **Now**

Glynda's blood boiled. "Winter, may I-"

"Don't kill him Glynda….he's happy…...l-let him be!" Winter said before breaking down into more tears.

Glynda silently swore to get revenge for her friend, as she rubbed her back and held her close. ' _He will pay.'_

 **Ozpin's office.**

"Qrow…you've been here this whole week and all you've been doing is laying on my damn couch...so tell me….what's wrong?" Ozpin asked softly from his desk.

Qrow slowly turned over and looked up at Ozpin.

Ozpin felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. Qrow was a mess, well defined bags under his bloodshot, red eyes, his hair a greasy mess, his jacket was wrinkled to all hell. He then noticed the distinct stench of alcohol.

"Qrow….have you been drinking?" Ozpin asked in disbelief.

Qrow nodded silently, his emotionless eyes drifting their gaze all around the room, almost lifelessly. His eyes had even seemed to have lost their normal color.

"But...I thought you stopped for Wi-"

"Fuck Winter!" Qrow half whispered half mumbled.

Ozpin was wide eyed.

"Qrow?"

"She's a cheating whore! She doesn't need me Ozzy….it's just my luck….last time the woman I loved died….and this time, she cheats on me….figures…" Qrow mumbled before pulling his flask from his pocket and taking a large sip from it, before tossing the empty container on the floor.

"Qrow, get up man. You just have to keep going." Ozpin said.

Qrow seemed to chuckle very lightly at that. "What's the point? Why can't you just throw me out that damned window and put me out of my misery?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin flinched and sighed. "What exactly did you mean...Winter was cheating on you?"

Qrow sighed and stared at the ceiling. "It was last week…."

 **Last week, classrooms.**

Qrow gingerly walked down the hall, humming. He had a happy smile, and was….normal for the most part, his thoughts drifting from scythes, to winter, to more scythes, and a lot of winter, when he heard a strange noise from one of the classrooms.

He stuck his head inside. He wished he hadn't.

Winter was bent over the teacher's desk, being rammed by a black haired kid, who was calling her a slut.

Qrow silently stepped away, and with an emotionless expression...he slowly, while dragging his feet, walked to Ruby's dorm, finding her to thankfully not be there. He found what he was looking for and went to Ozpin's office, his face still expressionless.

He curled up on Ozpin's couch, a familiar, snow white cloak in his hands. He buried his face in the cloak.

"I should have known….I'm not meant to have someone special…" He mumbled into the cloak.

 **Now**

Ozpin looked past Qrow and saw Summer Rose's cloak beside him, his face imprinted on the fabric.

"Qrow…." Ozpin said softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

And that was all it took. Qrow looked up at Ozpin with an obviously forced smile that was falling away. "No…..I'm not." Qrow said before caving, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't take this anymore Ozzy…." He mumbled into Summer's cloak.

Ozpin walked over and sat next to Qrow, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Qrow….if you need anything, I'm here for you."

 **Last week.**

Mercury Black chuckled and slid out of Emerald Sustrai's body. "Guess that Qrow guy is all yours boss." He chuckled.

Cinder fall stepped out from behind the door. "Perfect. Now I get the perfect man all to myself. You two enjoy yourselves, I need to go prepare." Cinder said before walking out.

 **Last week, earlier, right after Winter found "Qrow" and "Cinder"**

Mercury sighed and held Emerald down as he finished and groaned. "Phase one's complete boss." He grunted into his scroll.

"Perfect." Cinder smirked. "Emerald, your semblance is...very useful, thank you, now you two have fun with your reward." Cinder said before hanging up..

 **Now + Five days.**

Ozpin had ordered Qrow to stay at Beacon, and had placed him in a teacher's position.

He had to admit, as upsetting as it was to have to….blegh...teach...it would at least get his mind off of….' _Nope! Nope! I'm not thinking about her! Not even gonna say or think her name!'_ He thought to himself.

He pulled his flask from his pocket, and began taking several large sips, when someone interrupted him.

"Isn't against the rules to drink on the job?" A young woman with dark hair said with a smirk as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He sighed and sat up, setting his flask back into his pocket. "So what if it is? Does it matter kid?" He asked sternly.

"Well...if you get drunk on the job, you could get fired….or worse….you could do something...naughty~" She purred as she leaned over his desk.

He glared daggers into her amber orbs, which made her back off with a sly smirk.

"Why so glum?" She coed.

"I'm not telling you kid. Now get to your seat already." He hissed.

She sighed and with a few lusty shakes of her hips she made her way to the back of the room, her eyes resting on Qrow.

Soon other students arrived and took their seats.

Most of them sat close to the front of the class, but three….strange students sat all the way at the back. ' _I'll probably have to keep an eye on them.'_ He told himself.

With a groan he stood and picked up a clipboard from beside his desk, and slowly scanned the room.

"My name, is professor. Qrow Branwen. You can call me . I'm your…" He squinted at the clipboard before continuing, "...Your advanced weapon wielding teacher, and...forget this shit." He tossed the clipboard aside and looked up at the students.

"Here are the rules, don't fuck with me, don't distract each other, don't try to become a teacher's pet, I've already got one of those and it's name is Zwei, and finally, if you endanger the lives of your fellow students, then you can consider your time in my class over, because I will throw you out of my damn classroom. Got it?" He growled.

The student's shakily nodded, making sure as to memorize those rules by heart...all except for the dark haired girl in the back.

"Now, since I have to deal with you brats, I should know your names. When I call your name for attendance stand up, say here, and sit the fuck down and shut it. First up, Coco Adel?"

Coco stood and waved, before sitting. Next was Fox, then Mercury, Flynt, Scarlet, then came…"Cinder Fall."

She stood and winked at him, hoping to get a rise out of him, but once again, a glare made of pure daggers.

After that, he called several more names, before he began their first lesson.

 **Meanwhile, at Ozpin's office.**

"You put that girl Winter told me he was with, in his classroom?" Glynda hissed in his ear.

He sipped from his mug, before slowly turning to her. "Run me through Winter's story one more time Glynda." Ozpin said softly.

"Wha? Oz-"

He put a hand up, and patiently waited for her to give in.

She sighed and began to recount what she had been told. "Winter had been walking around the courtyard when she heard what sounded to be inappropriate behavior. She followed the sounds for about thirty seconds, where she found Qrow, that Cinder Fall girl...procreating. Th-"

Once again he raised his hand to silence her, while taking a large sip from his mug before setting it down, and leaning forward on his desk. He closed his eyes tightly and remained silent.

"Care to share?" Glynda asked, a bit irritated.

He opened his eyes and slowly stood, heading to one of his windows. "On my desktop is the link to the security camera footage of one, my office, and two, the Vacuo'n port, the office footage is a week after Qrow's supposed affair, and the port footage is from six months ago. Watch them both."

She sighed and sat in his chair, opening the file, and opening the footage of Ozpin's office. She watched as Ozpin and Qrow spoke to each other, and Qrow was in tears. She paused the video. "So what? He's feeling guilty!" Glynda said bitterly.

"Watch the rest Glynda." He shot back.

She groaned and hit play.

 **(One short viewing of Qrow's story of discovering "Winter cheating" later)**

Glynda slowly looked to Ozpin who had joined her at the desk. "I don't understand." She mumbled.

He put a finger to his lips and pressed play on the port footage.

Glynda watched as several guards protected the entrance to a ship. Her confusion only peaked.

"This is the important part." Ozpin said softly, as he turned up the volume.

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black walked into view, walking to the soldiers who...stood at attention?  
"Commander Purpurnyy **(Russian for purple)** we weren't expecting you to be here so soon!" One of the soldiers said aloud.

Ozpin paused the video and brought up a picture of an elderly man in military dress uniform.

"This is the real Commander Purpurnyy." He said as he pulled up a news article. "Three weeks after this footage was taken, he, and two of his secret police were found in an alleyway. They had been gutted, and shot." He said softly.

Glynda looked up at him, her confusion nearly reaching its peak. "Then….do you think one of the three from Vacuo…"

"Has the ability to create an illusions." Ozpin finished her sentence.

"We have to tell Qrow and Winter." Glynda said as she began to get up.

"Not yet." He said as he gently pushed her back into his seat.

"Why not?!" She hissed.

"Because if we tip them off about us knowing it was a setup, they might bolt. And to me, that means letting them get away with the murder of a high ranking officer, impersonation of said officer, tearing our friends hearts out, and ruining our ot- I mean, our friends relationship, and….giving them a chance to do it all again somewhere else." He said grimly.

She sighed and slumped in the chair. "What's the plan?" She asked softly.

"I've set up Qrow and Winter as teachers for the three, and have told them that they need to keep a close eye on the three. Qrow has weapons training as to identify which of the three murdered the commander and his men, and Winter is doing Semblance mastery training, she will document every students semblance over the course of however long it takes to identify whichever of them can cast illusions." Ozpin said before walking to his window once again.

He scanned the horizon, while sipping his mug before adding, "When the time comes….we can tell them….besides then we'll have proof of this….pardon my language, but this absolute horeshit." Ozpin snarled.

Glynda sighed and leaned back. "I hope you're right about this Ozpin….I really do."

He sipped once more before whispering to himself, "So do I."

 **End of Chapter four!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because it's time for chapter five my lovelies!**

 **Five Months ago, Beowulf's den Bar.**

The black haired woman took a long sip from her cup as her two companions chatted up a local near the bathrooms.

They had arrived one month ago via military freighter, had secured their position in Beacon and found a place to lay low, but now they needed someone to help with their plans.

She sighed as she waited in their booth, her focus slowly shifting to the TV in the corner of the room. _And that's when he caught her eye_.

Her eyes widened as she saw the most attractive man she had ever seen.

"Excuse me sir, do you teach at Beacon?" Lisa Lavender of Beacon's Eight O'clock news asked him.

He seemed confused for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry but no. I'm just here to speak to the headmaster." He answered before a girl in a red hood nearly tackled him.

"UNCLE QROW!" The girl yelled, before the screen flicked to Lisa in the news room.

"After this, we found out the man's name was Qrow Branwen, a teacher from signal academy, who last week recovered from major injuries involving a top secret military operation. He and the famed first daughter of the Schnee family, Winter Schnee."

"Qrow Branwen~?" His name made her lips tingle as she whispered it to herself.

She stood and walked over to Mercury and Emerald, quickly getting their attention. "Listen up you two, get me everything you can on a Qrow Branwen." She demanded.

They sighed and nodded. "Gotcha boss." Mercury whined.

She smirked to herself. _He will be_ _ **mine**_.

 **Now, Qrow's class.**

Her gaze ran up and down Qrow, licking her lips as she drank in the sight.

"He's so intoxicating." Cinder mumbled.

"You mean intoxicated." Mercury joked, causing Emerald to snort and nearly fall from her seat.

"Ahem." Qrow called from the front of the classroom. "Something you wish to share?"

"No sir, just remembered a funny joke was all." Emerald responded.

Qrow sighed before deciding he'd had enough of those two for one week. "Was it the one about you losing your virginity?"

The class fell silent and Emerald went as red as Ruby's cloak.

Before she could retort the bell rung.

"Alright kids, get out of here, I'm sick of you." Qrow half joked.

As the students filed out of the room, Qrow turned his back and took a sip of his flask, and when he turned around he realized two things, one, Ozpin was in his doorway, and two, he looked worse than usual.

"What's up Ozzy?" Qrow asked as he put his flask away.

"Qrow...follow me." Ozpin said dryly.

Qrow shrugged and followed Ozpin out of the room, expecting to be heading for Ozpin's office.

As they neared the elevator, Ozpin slowly turned towards the courtyard.

' _What is he….'_ Qrow's heart sank like an anchor.

A medical shuttle was set up outfront.

He felt tears brimming, as he rushed outside. "No no no, please don't be…"

He barely recognized his uniform from the blood stains covering it.

He felt one of his legs give out from under him, and he breathlessly fell.

The tears over spilled and cascaded down his cheeks.

' _Not again please!'_ He thought to himself.

He took a shaky, sharp, breath and began pounding the ground with his fist.

"Qrow?" A weak voice asked.

He quickly stood, and stumbled to him, as the medics attempted to force him from the shuttle.

"Where's Winter Jimmy?" He whimpered, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry…..Th-…" He took a deep shaky breath. "They took her." He whispered before his eyes slowly shut, and Qrow was shoved from the shuttle.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and to tear everyone keeping him from her limb from limb. And know what? ' _ **I'll be damned if I don't tear the fucker responsible limb from limb.'**_ He thought to himself.

As the shuttle rushed off, Qrow slowly rose, turning to Ozpin.

"Names." He growled softly.

"Roman Anthony Torchwick." Ozpin said softly, before a flurry of deafening feathers appeared and vanished, Qrow having vanished as well.

As soon as he was gone, Ozpin fell to his knees, shaking.

Glynda rushed to his side and whispered. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Glynda….he's lost enough….he doesn't need to know that…." He couldn't choke the words out.

"That his own child might not get a chance to be born?" Glynda whispered.

Ozpin remained silent, shaking violently.

Glynda looked off at the sunset, mumbling, "God himself can't save them now."

 **The night Qrow won at the Arena.**

Winter's eyes flew open in a panic, as she rushed to the bathroom.

She doubled over the toilet and vomited, a few times.

She thanked Monty that Qrow was a heavy sleeper...because she didn't want him to know yet...not yet.

She smiled to herself as she held her stomach, thinking about how she wanted to surprise Qrow.

"You're father is going to be so excited when he finds out about you ." Winter whispered to the unborn child.

She sighed. "I hope so at least."

She stood slowly, before walking back to bed.

In the trash can, in the bathroom, three pregnancy test, they were all positive.

 **Unknown location.**

She groaned softly, her head throbbing. She tried to move her arms, but only felt sharp, stinging pain rip through them.

"Oh look, our darling princess has woken up!" A man said with a sick edge in his voice.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Emerald green eyes, deep orange hair, and a white overcoat, that had faded bloodstains, and obviously half assed fixes on rips and tears.

"You did good Perry!" He said to a muscular man in a mask behind him.

"Thanks bo-" Perry began before Roman interrupted him.

"Where's Ironwood?" Roman asked with a crooked smile.

"There were complications sir…" Perry mumbled.

"Complications?" Roman tilted his head.

"Fatal injuries that will most likely result in death." Perry said with a slight whimper.

Roman sighed. "I told you, capture the Atlas fucks, NOT KILL the Atlesian fucks." Roman said angrily. "I distinctly remember saying, "Stop the bus." Not "shoot the bus." "*Stop* the bus." I'm very particular with my words. "Stop." "Shoot." "Stop." "Shoot." Do those words sound the same?" He hissed.

"But it got out of control…." Perry mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Roman spun around.

"It got out of control." Perry answered.

Roman wrenched a knife from his boot and began stabbing Perry in the chest as he said, " "Got out of control." I hate when things get out of control." Before sitting.

"You had one fucking job and you couldn't fucking do that!" He hissed before gesturing to his shoes and saying, "And I got blood all over my fucking shoes!"

After a moment, he sighed and stood, looking to Winter. "At least there's a silver lining. You didn't completely fuck it up." He said as he held her chin, and smirked.

"Hello princess." Roman chuckled. "Welcome to my kingdom!" He said before lifting her and cackling like a madman.

The lights around them flipped on, and she could see a large bay window was behind Roman.

Her eye's widened in fear when she realized what she was looking at.

Roman chuckled as he gently held her chin. "What's wrong? I thought Atlas loved their toys." He grinned before turning and looking out the window.

Before them was a completely rebuilt, and repainted Valkyrie.

Roman smirked. "Hope you don't mind the black and red paint, it's just…" He grinned before continuing. "So last season."

She sighed and smirked before weakly mumbling, "You may have rebuilt it, but you won't be able to power i-"

Before she had finished he had picked up a briefcase and walked up to her.

He slowly opened the case and chuckled. "You mean, this?"

Winter's blood ran cold, what little color she had vanished as the orange and red crystal glowed bright.

"No." She whispered.

Roman stood and closed the case.

"Now princess, I've got a proposal for you." He smirked as he leaned down.

"You can willingly join my crew, or I can make you willingly join us." He grinned. "Which will it b-"

She spat at him, interrupting him.

He wiped the spit from his face and sighed before calling out, "Neo! We're doing it your way!"

He sighed and sat on the windowsill as Neo entered the room with a very large briefcase.

"I really wish you had chosen the first one, I really do. I really didn't want to see you in pain, but you've decided for yourself." He said with a careless shrug.

Neo smirked and opened her case, before removing a jar covered with a black sheet.

"What is that?" She asked, the panic in her voice, palpable.

Neo removed the sheet and Winter realized there were hundreds of centipedes in the jar.

"These adorable little ones are called Moirai, named after some ancient culture's myth, Greek or something. Anyways, I should warn you...it's gonna hurt a lot." Roman said before nodding to Neo.

Neo grinned and removed one from the jar, and placed it on Winter's arm.

It was instantly aggravated, as a razor sharp stinger shot out from it's mouth, and jamming it into her arm.

She screamed in pain as it's stinger drove deeper into her arm.

"One more thing….it's one of the only creatures of Grimm that one, can be controlled, two...I guess you could say it can be programmed to give you a venom that makes you do a specific thing….oh and three, can harm you without having to get through your aura." He said with a sigh as he lit a cigar. "I really am sorry that we have to do this, it's just….my hand has been forced, and I need someone who can get me more Atlas tech that won't result in the loss of manpower."

Neo was smirking as she held Winter's arm, when she suddenly went wide eyed, and stared at Winter in concern.

"Anyways, I'm starving. Call me when the venoms taken hold." Roman said as he left the room.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Neo pulled the centipede away.

"What's going to happen to me?" Winter mumbled.

"You're going to pretend to be under his control." Neo said.

"Pretend?" Winter looked up at Neo, confused and angry.

"Please….I know what could happen if I inject you with this stuff….while you're…" Neo looked down at Winter's stomach.

Winter sighed and looked up at Neo. "Why are you doing this? What would happen to the baby if I was injected?" Winter asked.

Neo was silent, as she stared off longingly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Either the child will die in childbirth….or it will only serve Mr.R, and it will never care who their parents were. Your child would be a slave…" Neo mumbled.

Winter felt a tear roll down her cheek before she realized something.

"You say this like you've experienced it...tell me….have you?" Winter looked up at Neo, who only silently nodded.

Neo sighed and unrestrained Winter, expecting a slap or Winter to attempt an escape, but instead, she felt Winter's arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry."

Neo sighed and smiled. "No time for that now...we only have a few minutes before Mr.R's going to want to see if the venoms taken effect."

Winter nodded and stood.

"To protect yourself and your child, promise me you'll pretend to be under his control?" Neo asked.

Winter nodded.

Neo smiled. "I promise, you'll both get out of this safe."

Winter let a small smile creep onto her lips before hugging Neo again. "Thank you...I'm Winter...as you probably already know…" Winter said with a slight chuckle.

Neo smiled wider. "Neopolitan. Nice to meet you Winter."

"Same to you Neo." Winter said.

And that's when there was a knock at the door.

 **Hello my lovelies, as you can probably tell, or maybe you can't, I don't know your limitations! Anyways, As you may or may not have been able to tell, I may have rushed a bit with this chapter, that's mainly due to the fact, that school has once again started. And I'm really bad at scheduling when I write these! Also, you may have noticed, that in this story, Roman is like a mix of Pegan Min (As I hope you could tell cause the stabbing thing was a reference to Min) and the Joker, as well as Neo being his version of Harley (Who as most of us know, is such a kind person on the inside due to...well (Spoiler alert comic book readers) having experienced childbirth and having to hide her child from Joker, and then being there for Black Canary during her pregnancy as friends (Sorry for the spoiler comic book readers!), I hope you enjoyed this short chapter though, and I hope that I can make the next one longer, and more interesting! Cheers loves, see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Exactly where we left off.**

"Welcome my l-lord." Winter said to Roman as he entered the room.

He smirked and chuckled. "Nicely done Neo."

Neo bowed and stepped to the side, her eyes locked on Roman.

Roman walked over to Winter and cupped one of her cheeks, bringing his lips inches from hers.

"Don't you dare." Winter hissed.

Roman chuckled. "Good, the programming's working, now no one will get attached to you. Congratulations Winter Schnee, you're expendable." He said before cackling.

Winter tensed up as he did, her voice cracking slightly as she mumbled, "I've been expendable ever since the man I gave my heart to, decided he didn't want it anymore."  
Roman stopped cackling and looked at Winter with a pained expression. "Oh….well….you're part of the Torchwick team, neigh! Torchwick family now! You're not expendable to us my dear, for everyone here is valued and treated as family. Now, if you follow me, I'll show you to your quarters." Roman said, almost like an employee at a hotel.

She followed Roman, Neo at her side, as they made their way to a jeep, which they all climbed into.  
"What is this place?" Winter asked as she looked around the massive cavern.

"Oh? You don't recognize it?" Roman asked, seeming almost bewildered by her question.

She shrugged.

Roman smirked and sat forward. "This entire facility was built where...oh what's his name? The bird? Neo, you remember?" Roman asked.

"Four months ago, after we covertly retrieved the Valkyrie's wreckage, we decided we needed a location that was hidden from the world's eye. We came to the birthplace of legendary huntsman, Qrow Branwen, and quickly cleared everyone out...hollowed out the earth, and began construction." Neo said, an obvious twinge of guilt in her voice.

Winter felt a sharp pain go through her heart. ' _He wanted to show me this place sometime…_ ' She thought to herself.

"Amazing work." She managed to spit out.

"Thank you, it's not everyday your plans get complimented!" Roman said with a genuinely happy tone.

"Lord Torchwick." Winter said softly.

"Yes?" He tilted his head.

"If….if Qrow Branwen still has a tiny shred of love for me, I must tell you, he will be looking for me...very intently." She said calmly, feeling triumphant inside.

"Oh, trust me he doesn't, not anymore at least, not after you cheated on him." Roman said with a sly smirk.

"But, I don't remember doing any such thing!" She blurted out, her eyes stinging, tears welling.

Roman chuckled. "Guess I should come clean! Hehe, Emerald's semblance is illusions, and she tricked both you and Qrow. Sorry princess, but I don't think your dearest bird is coming for you." Roman smirked. "You're all mine, and mine alone now my dear."

 **Meanwhile, in a random bar, in a random town, in Vacuo.**

The thunderous clap of a shotgun silenced the bar, the loudest sound was the floorboards from upstairs falling to the ground beneath the shotguns owner.

"Take it easy buddy." The bartender yelled over to the gunman. "The last thing I want to see is my best customer shot to death by a bunch of other scum."

The gunman smirked and switched his weapon back to a sword, before taking a seat at the bar. When he did, the normal loud ruckus of the bar started up once again.

"What'll it be this time Qrow? Alcohol, or bounty?" The bartender asked.

"Fill up my flask with the strongest stuff you got Junior." Qrow said softly.

"Alcohol it is!" Junior said as he took the flask and went to fill it up.  
"I also need to speak with the twins." Qrow said.

Qrow paid no mind to the plethora of guns now aimed at him.  
"State your reason Branwen." Junior hissed.

"I need their help." Qrow mumbled.

"Qrow Branwen, need's help?" A young woman asked from out of view.

"How-"

"Peculiar" Another, very similar voice finished.

"Let him-" "-go Junior." The voices said as they approached.

Qrow slowly turned around, silent as he did.

"But what could you poss-" "ibly learn from us-" "That you would risk your life to know?" They finished in sync.

Qrow, looked up at them, his eyes had bags under them, and his eyes themselves were red and bloodshot.

The twins flinched and stopped in their tracks. They looked to each other, before sitting beside him.

"What happened Qrow?" Militia asked softly as she rubbed his back.

"Roman Torchwick, attacked Ironwood, and Winter…" Qrow's heart throbbed at her name.

Melanie sighed and smiled before softly saying, "Someone's finally gotten our little bird to sing."

"Oh no trust me, it's not me who does the singing...it's her...she has such amazing talent..." Qrow chuckled softly to himself. "Sorry, I'm starting to ramble."

"Qrow, it's okay." Militia hummed.

"She makes you happy, and anyone who makes uncle Qrow happy, is a friend of ours." Melanie said with a smile.

"And when a friend of ours is in trouble, we help them, simple as that." They said in sync.

Qrow smiled and patted the two on their heads. "I'll have to introduce you to each other sometime...now….can you do the thing?"

They nodded, and started to head upstairs, gesturing for Qrow to follow.

Once upstairs, they had taken hold of psionic dust crystals.

Qrow watched as the two glowed red and green, as they searched for Winter.

 _Please be okay. Please."_ Qrow begged and pleaded in his head.

After a few minutes the twins opened their eyes and were no longer glowing.

"We've found her." Militia said softly, doing her best to avoid making eye contact with Qrow.

"Is she okay?" He asked excitedly.

Melanie looked to Militia who sighed and nodded. Melanie placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder and gave him a shy smile. "Qrow….She's alive, and healthy….but we…heard a smaller heartbeat from her, alongside her own."

"What does that mean? A parasite or something?" He asked.

Militia and Melanie giggled. "Yes, and this parasite….will call you their father."

Qrow's heart was a Tsar Bomba of emotions as their words sank in, his mind racing.

He fell back, and held his head, tears welling before overspilling and cascading down his cheeks like heavy rain on a slanted skylight.

Qrow was speechless, all he could do was let out small, happy, and excited squeals, doing his best, but failing, to not cry.

The two girls giggled and hugged him. "You better bring our cousin with you when you bring Winter here Uncle Qrow!" They said in sync.

He nodded and hugged them tightly before they told him something else.

"Apparently, what you believed to be Winter cheating on you was an illusion, in order to make you two vulnerable." They said in sync. "Also, they've rebuilt something called the Valkyrie."

A surge of boiling, NEIGH, VOLCANIC fury surged through his veins, his tears practically evaporating as it did.

"Thanks kids. Tell Junior to keep my room free tomorrow. Now, where are they?"

"Your hometown…." They mumbled, expecting Qrow to roar in anger, or at least yell, but instead, he kissed their heads and...vanished into a cloud of black feathers.

 **Meanwhile**

Roman stood in front of the ship's empty reactor, smirking. "It's time." He hissed.

He held up the hybrid dust crystal. "Today, we take over. No more hiding in the dark, no more petty thievery, no, today...today we step into the light, and watch as it runs and cowers in fear from the darkness!" He cackled.

Winter did her best to remain stone faced, on the inside she glared with disgust as she watched Roman place the crystal into the reactor.

The ship seemed to growl, or snarl as it came back to life.

She felt a strange continuous pulse of energy, almost like a heartbeat, coming from the reactor itself.

"Marvelous isn't it?" Roman sneered. "Born once as a pure unfeeling machine, now reborn as a monster, neigh! A demon, ripped from the depths of hell to kill those who brought it to life in the first place." He started.

Before he could continue though, Winter doubled over and vomited.

Roman stood there, not knowing why the woman had soiled his floor.

Neo crouched and slowly helped Winter to her feet.

Roman looked to Neo, then to Winter, eyes narrowed, and then it clicked.

"Our prisoner is not only pregnant, but you didn't inject her with the venom." Roman growled.

"No my l-" Winter began.

"Shshshshshshshshsh shhhhhhhhhh." Roman began smirking.

He crouched and sighed. "What is with my people, and fucking up perfectly clear, and precise instructions?" He said softly, eyes closed.

"Ro-" Neo began.

In a blur, Roman had pinned Neo to the floor, and with the precision of a surgeon, rammed his knife into her voice box, narrowly avoiding blood vessels.

"Shhhhh Neo, it's okay, I just have to do what a dog owner must. When a dog misbehaves, you must punish it." He smirked.

He slid the blade out of her throat and wiped the blood off in Neo's hair.

"Don't worry your highness, I won't hurt you. I still need you in peak condition for my fun little game. Besides, we wouldn't want to harm you and your…" He smirked and crouched, slowly placing a hand on her stomach, before continuing, "...Your precious cargo." He began cackling as he stood. "Now my dear, you should take Neo to the infirmary, or I might feed her to the dogs." He growled.

 **To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Being continued.**

He stood at the edge of the crater as the reborn, colossal ship, The Valkyrie rose into the sky.

' _Old toy, new, more insane owner._ ' He thought to himself.

In a flash, and a dull thump of a small explosion, he vanished.

 **Meanwhile.**

Roman smirked as the ship rose from the cavern that had given the ship new life.

He looked down at the helm and smirked, watching as Winter Schnee, instructed a few engineers on how to utilize the ship's systems.

That's when his scroll went off.

"You've reached Roman's mad house, you pay, we slay! Now what's your offer?" He said cheerfully into the scroll.

"Roman, dammit, you should have answered hours ago!" Cinder snarled.

"What? What can your clown prince of se-"

"Finish that sentence and I hang up Roman." Cinder hissed.

"Ugh, what is it?" Roman groaned as he sat in his spinny captain's chair.

"He's coming for you." Cinder said before the call dropped, but seemed to be picked up again.

"Who's coming Cinder?" Roman asked wearily.  
" **Me."** The rough, sandpapery voice of Qrow Branwen growled.

Roman's blood went cold as Qrow hung up.

"All camera's on screen now!" Roman ordered Winter.

She sighed and complied.  
"Somebody get me some popcorn, I want to watch our uninvited guest get slaughtered!" Roman cackled.

 **Lowest point in the Valkyrie, the storage compartment.**

The steel floor heeved upwards, as if it were taking a breath, before Qrow erupted from the floor, quickly drawing his scythe.

Two soldiers stood before him with smug grins, weapons at the ready.

In a flash, Qrow gripped the barrel of the left soldier's weapon, and quickly ripped it out, before jamming it into the man's elbow, twisting the man's arm around, and kneeing the elbow, and the barrel into his skull.

The one on the right jumped back, only to have Qrow grab him by the ankle, and in a sickening crunch, Qrow bent the man's leg back, from the knee, and ramming the man's foot into  
his mouth, before smashing his skull on the wall.

"Is this thing on? Oh, good. Ahem, , I wish to welcome you to my mad house. You should stop by the kitchen and have some Crab Rangoon, if you make it that far, that is." Roman said over the intercom.

Qrow looked up at the camera and smirked.

"I'll be sure to bring you my leftovers Roman. Till then, enjoy the show." Qrow said before jumping up and slicing the camera in half.

Roman groaned and popped a single piece of popcorn into his mouth before using a remote to switch cameras.

 **Camera down a corridor from storage.**

Men could be seen at the end of the hall, firing wildly as they were engulfed by a black, writhing mass, which revealed itself to be at least a hundred crows, who had picked the soldiers apart. The swarm parted as Qrow walked through, stone faced as he did.

A soldier ran out of a room, weapon at the ready, only to have it shoved all the inside of him.

The crows swarmed the kill, before they swarmed the camera.

"Sir, we have reports of birds flooding the lower corridors, they're tearing our men to shreds!" An engineer screamed from across the room.

Roman sighed and set his popcorn down. He flipped a switch and a pad covered in buttons, buttons labeled with compartments.

"Ready the white-noise canon." He said calmly. "Coordinates should already be in the computer. Oh yes, alert Cinder." He said as he picked up his cane.

He hit the "Lower storage levels" button, and a dull, heavy thump resounded through the ship, followed by a hiss, then what sounded as if the planet was ripping itself apart from below.

"Lower storage levels jettisoned sir, zones twelve through twenty four report no sign of the birds or Branwen." A helmsman reported.

Roman smirked.

 **Medbay.**

Qrow ran into the room, and quickly hid in a locker as a patrol entered the room.

"Spread out! He's in here somewhere." The one who seemed to be leading them said.

As they spread out, one got close to the lockers, and began to open the door when the lights went out.

The sick crunch and wet slaps of meat filled the room, as well as shouting.

The lights flipped back on, and one of the soldiers vomited.

The soldier who was investigating the locker, was now sprawled out on the floor, with half his skull missing, and his teeth nailing him to the floor by his hands and feet.

"What the he-" Before the CO could finish, the lights went out again, and once again the sounds of brutal death filled the room.

When the lights came on, only one soldier was left. He looked around the room in pure fear, as he looked at the flayed and dismembered gore that was once his team.

"Scary isn't it?" Qrow said as he grabbed the soldier from behind.

He grabbed the soldier's pistol and jammed it into his hand, wrapping his around the soldier's.

"This is what happens when you mess with a man and his family." Qrow hissed as he forced the now crying man to blow his own brains out.

Roman picked up his scroll and answered, but before he could do his jingle, Qrow began speaking.

"Switch to the medbay camera."

Without a word, he complied. He regretted it instantly as bile rose in his throat. On the wall, surrounded by the gore was "You're next" written on the wall in blood.

"You can let Winter go now, and that will be the end of it, I'll just take her and go, and you can crawl back into the little hole you came out of and stay there."  
Roman swallowed hard. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will look for you, I will find you, and I will make you beg for the embrace of death."

Roman took a deep breath. "We'll see about that." And with that he hung up.

Roman looked to his men before grabbing the intercom microphone. "I want all units to the bridge, we're going hunting."

"No you're not." Winter said as she and Neo were escorted into the bridge. "You're the ones being hunted."

"I suggest you hold your tongue before I show it to you on a plate." Roman said with a glare.

"You wouldn't put a hand on me right now." She said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're afraid of what would happen if you did." She grinned.

A smile slowly crept onto Roman's face.

"Is the canon ready?" Roman asked.

"Aye captain." The engineers answered.

"Reset the coordinates for Atlas." He said with obvious venom in his words.

"Target locked sir."

"Fire the weapon in ten minutes, that should be long enough to deal with Qrow. Oh, and one more thing…get my weapon to the bridge."

Winter noticed that Neo looked mortified at what Roman had said.

"It's him isn't it?" She whispered to Neo who only replied with a nod.

 **Cell Block A**

"Get up 627, captain wants you on the bridge." The guards ordered.

627's emerald eyes opened, and with a heavy thump his cell door opened.  
"Mission?" He asked the guard in a voice similar to his father's.

"Something like that." The guard said before leading him out of the cell, on their way to the bridge.

 **Back to Roman**

Roman picked up his scroll and called Cinder.

"What is it?" She sounded pissed.

"This Qrow guy is tearing our army apart, and there's a possibility he's going to take us out of the sky. I need you here, now." He answered, panic lacing his words.

She sighed and hung up, leaving Roman worried.

"Where is he now?" He asked one of the crewman.

"He's about to enter the hangar." They responded.

"How much firepower do we have in there?"

"Enough to take over Vale and Atlas." A different crewman responded.

"Have as many people as possible arm themselves and be ready to kill him in the hangar, now." Roman ordered as he walked out of the command deck.

"Where are you going sir?"

"I have something that needs my….immediate attention, to take care of. I leave Six Two Seven in command of the ship during my absence." He said before leaving the stunned crew.

As Roman stepped out, a muscular, orange haired man entered the room, his hands in cuffs.

"My first order of business as captain, is to have you get these chains off me." He growled.

The crew remained still.

"Now!" He snapped.

The guard complyed on command, before stepping back.

"Hangar camera feed on screen, I want to know what I'm dealing with." 627 said softly.

The feed flicked to life, to show a hangar full of Atlesian mechs, turrets, drones, and white fang soldiers. The doors at the other end of the hangar seemed to be bulging.

The doors flew off the hinges, and Qrow came rushing out, scythe in hand, just as the screen went black.

"SIR! WE'RE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!" A crewman shrieked.

"I know." He said calmly, before walking to the intercom. He pulled the old radio from the intercom and clicked the speak button, before calmly saying, "All hands, all hands, brace for impact. The ship is about to lose power." And with that he walked back to the captain's chair and strapped himself in.

"Strap and Neapolitan in as well helmsman. We don't want to have them get hurt."

"Aye sir." The helmsman said before complying.

Once the helmsman was finished, they hit the ground.

The nose of the ship slammed into the ground and began to be crushed like a soda can, before buckling, and a large explosion erupted from the center of the bow. The helmsman who had been standing, was sent flying into the reinforced glass screen in front of them, and his neck made a audible snap, that was thankfully drowned out by the crash.

The top half of the behemoth swung over the crumpling bow, and slammed to earth, nearly splitting again before it came to a stop.

He woke up with a groan. Qrow looked around the hangar. Most of those who had been waiting in the hangar were dead, and many others were dying.

He swung his scythe over his shoulder, and grinned. "Can't even keep a ship in the air Torchwick. How do you expect to kill me?" He said aloud.

"Oh, something along the lines of this." Torchwick's voice said from directly behind him.

He spun around just as Roman shoved something into Qrow's chest.

He doubled over and writhed in pain, the only sounds he could make were weak whimpers.

"That was just a single shard Branwen. Don't tell me you can't take a little punishment from-"He held the power crystal up. "-a pretty little rock." Roman chuckled.

"You know I could monologue to you, and give you time to get back up and do your hero bullshit, but instead, I'm just gonna kill you." Roman smirked.

"Ro-man….you….bas-"

A thick wet ' _schlunk_ ' Silenced Qrow, as the rest of the crystal was being pushed deep into his chest.

Roman crouched and whispered into Qrow's ear. "Don't worry, I'm sure after a few years, Winter will forget you, and of course...she'll be my little play thing...my toy. Unless...I break her that is." He said as he stood and began laughing in a joker-esque manner (Young Justice Joker.)

"Bye bye little birdy." He said before he turned, and started walking away.

"Not so fast Torchwick." A woman's voice said from nearby.

Roman turned to see Cinder walking up, a shuttle behind her, where Emerald and Mercury watched from.

"Cinder! What a lovely surprise." He said with a smirk.

"Can it Roman. Your mission was to destroy Vale. Not the ship." She said, obviously irritated.

"Oh but I did you one better." He said with a grin. He leaned down to her and very softly said, "I killed Branwen."

Cinder froze. Her eyes darted to Qrow's body, which was now still, and lifeless.

Her heart shattered.

As Roman walked past her and was heading towards the shuttle, Cinder called out. "Oh Roman~!"

Roman spun on a dime, expecting a sexual treat, but instead, he suddenly felt white hot pain in his chest, and suddenly he couldn't breath. He started to collapse, but before he did, she caught him. In the ribs. With her swords.

Roman looked down at his chest and sighed. "Heh….guess….I should've fired the Valk's...canon at….Beacon...when I had the…..chance."

She twisted the blades and Roman grunted before he, very weakly, and hoarsely, began to cackle.

"What's so funny Torchwick?" Cinder asked.

"Well my dear. I'm going out with a bang!" When he said that, he lifted a deadman switch detonator.

Cinder spun and looked at Qrow's body, where she saw the crystal.

She cursed under her breath and sighed.

She turned to Roman and held his hand closed on the trigger.

"Hope you don't mind if I ruin your plan. Mercury! Get the crystal and load it into the ship. has just given us a new toy."  
Mercury ran out, and quickly pulled the crystal from Qrow, before loading it into their shuttle.

Roman felt his lungs filling with blood.

Cinder walked up to Qrow's body and sighed. "The one good deed I'll ever do, and you don't get to see it." She mumbled.

"My apologies." A weak voice said from below her. "I must have dozed off."

Cinder sighed. "You owe me Branwen." She said sternly.

"I don't owe you nothin." He growled as he slowly sat up.

"You at least owe us a headstart. We did just save you after all." She said softly as she held her hand out to help him.

He sighed and took her hand, quickly being pulled to his feet by her.

"Before I go. I know it doesn't matter. But I'm sorry. I never realized how much you cared for her….or how close you two were." Cinder said, sounding sincere.

"Do me a favor if you're actually sorry." He said as he started limping towards the front end of the ship. "Get a date the old fashioned way. No ruining lives, relationships. And try to be a good person even if it hurts."

"Alright." She said calmly as she walked back to the shuttle.

Inside Mercury looked to her, obviously confused. "You didn't tell him."

"He doesn't need to worry about us as well. Now let's get going. We don't have long." She ordered as she sat down.

The shuttle blasted off towards the ocean, leaving Qrow to look for Winter.

"Winter!" He shouted hoarsely.

He kept calling her name as he wandered through the wreckage for maybe five or so minutes.

"Winter!" He called out.

"Qrow!" A woman's voice called.

He ran to where he had heard the voice and found Winter, her and Neo, both unconscious.

 _But who called me?_ He wondered until he saw a single black feather resting on the metal floor.

He sighed and lifted Winter, holding her tightly. He gently stroked her hair, as he slowly sat against a wall.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Q-Qrow?" Winter asked weakly.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Ice Queen….did ya miss me?"

She began to well up with tears and began to kiss him all over his face, at the same time saying things such as, "I love you, of course I did you idiot! Don't scare me ever again! I need you!"

He chuckled softly and softly, and lovingly kissed her.

"Winter. There's something...I should have done a long time ago….I just didn't know when to do it. Never thought it was the right time...but now I realize, now is the right time...anytime, I'm with you...is the right time." He whispered.

He dug a small black box out of his pocket, keeping it hidden from Winter.

"Winter Schnee, we have been through hell together, as a team, and as lovers. But you're more than that to me. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Me and you are partners, and you're the only partner I'll ever need...not just on missions...but in life too. So….Winter Schnee.." He swallowed hard, and held up the black box, flipping it open, to reveal a beautiful pure diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Winter's eyes were practically dual niagara falls of tears, as she hugged him tightly and repeatedly mumbled, "Yes, yes, a million times yes Qrow!"

As the two embraced, waiting for the obvious rescue team coming from Ozpin, a storm made landfall.

"I suppose you're believed dead?"

"Yes my lady." Cinder replied.

"You are lucky that fool Torchwick had been so reckless. If the crystal was in the wrong hands….then you might as well have actually died."

"Ma'am, 627, and Raven have returned." Emerald said as she entered the room.

"And they have what we need?"

"Data on every Atlesian piece of hardware on, or off world, as requested." 627 called out from down a dark corridor.

She smiled. "Locate their main weapons manufacturing plant, and where most of their weapons are held." She said as she slowly stood. "Once you've done that, then phase two can begin." She slowly took the crystal from Cinder.

Cinder and 627 backed away, wary of the volatile crystal.

She held the crystal with two hands and grinned, before breaking it perfectly in half.

"There. Six Two Seven, get our gifts ready for delivery." She said as she handed him the chunks.

"As you wish madam Salem." He bowed before turning and walking off.

 **Taken me awhile to type this one, been kinda busy...so typing these has been hard to get around to. My apologies my lovelies.**


	9. Final Chapter

"Let me get this straight. Half of Vacuo is on fire, the remains of what _was_ a Valkyrie class battlecruiser is now a prominent feature of my view of the mountains, Roman Torchwick, his son, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai have practically vanished, one of the most unstable dust crystals on the planet also vanished, and you two are getting married?!" Ozpin yelled.

Qrow and Winter looked between each other and shrugged and nodded.

"Fuck yeah." Qrow said, quite loudly.

Ozpin stared at the two, stoically, unmoving like a statue, before standing. "Excuse me for one minute." He said as he walked into the elevator.

Once the soundproof doors sealed, he began screaming, and jumping up and down, hands in the air. "WOOOOOO OTP MOTHERFUCKERS! WOOOOOO! I GOTTA TELL GLYNDA!" He screamed as he texted the news to Glynda.

Glynda glared at her silent class, as they all took a test. She felt her scroll vibrate, and she casually checked it. She read it quietly to herself. "Qrow proposed to- OH MY GOD OTP ACHIEVED!" She practically screeched, as she stood on her desk and began whooping. The students were terrified! Hushed "What's happening?" and "Is it the apocalypse?!" came from the students, who were all now huddled in the furthest corner of the room from Glynda.

"Is she possessed by the devil?!" One faunus student asked as tears streamed down her cheeks .

One student soiled themself out of fear, as Glynda kept whooping.

"YOU ALL PASS THE TEST!" She yelled at them.

They began to shriek, any emotion left, that hadn't been consumed by fear, was replaced by terror.

In the blink of an eye, Glynda was back to normal, straightening her hair.

"I'll be back in an hour students, wait here, and if any of you cheat, I'll remove your writing hands. Not just the cheaters. All of your hands." She said sternly before leaving the room.

"Is...is this hell?" One of the students asked the others.

"I-I don't know….but no one will ever believe us…." Fox said as he held a crying Yatsuhashi, and Coco, he himself, also crying.

They had a party for the two, which quickly spread to the rest of the school, before Winter told Qrow she needed rest. Ozpin had been kind enough to give them the best room in Beacon, which was the headmaster's suite.

"What's it feel like?" Qrow asked, his face inches from her stomach.

"Amazing….yet...heavy. That's the best I can describe it….It's like….gah, I don't know how to describe it…" Winter said with a smile.

"Can….can I feel it?" Qrow asked.

She giggled and gently took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. She couldn't help but smile lovingly as tears began to well in Qrow's eyes.

"I can't believe….it's our kid…." He said before wiping away the forming tears.

"Here." She said as she moved his hand and gently placed his head to her stomach.

Qrow closed his eyes. He felt the most indescribable, and amazing feeling...family.

He took a deep breath, before shakily letting it out.

Winter closed her eyes and gently petted her fiance's head, until she heard sniffles.

She looked down and saw Qrow's cheeks were wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Winter….I was so damn scared when I thought I had lost you….when I walked out to the courtyard to see if you were there...and I saw all that blood…..I was so just...I was terrified." He said softly.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head. "You're never going to lose me Qrow….in both life and death, I promise you, I'm always with you." She whispered.

"I promise too….no matter whats happened...or is happening….I'll always be with you...and our child." He said with a weak smile.

" _We got hunters!" A soldier screamed moments before a crystal white rapier that seemed to be made of glass, impaled his skull. It shattered a moment later, as hundreds of other soldiers trained their fire on the figure._

 _She watched unamused from above._

 _In the distance, she could see two figures. A man and woman._

 _The man had hair like his father, except it was light grey and white, and his eyes were a deep maroon, he dressed like his mother though, and instead of using the weapon she had gifted him, he summoned his weapons instead._

 _The woman had hair like her mother, but had her father's hair color, her mother's eyes, and wore similar clothing to her father, and in her hand, said beloved father's scythe._

" _We can't let them get to the mistress!" One soldier yelled before his head was promptly annihilated._

 _ **What the hell is this?**_ _She asked herself._

" _How you will fall." Said a man's voice from behind her. She spun around, and suddenly felt white hot pain in her abdomen. The boy had rammed both a summoned, and his mother's rapier through her chest. "Goodbye, witch." He growled before twisting the rapiers, before a white flash happened and-_

Salem sat up in her bed covered in sweat. She looked around the room, and sighed in relief. "Just a dream….or...was it?" She slowly stood and began to dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, her beautiful lavender eyes drinking in her form. "If I were a wicked witch, I'd ask you, my mirror, who the fairest and most beautiful of them all is...yet, your image wouldn't change." She smirked before going back to her usual neutral expression. She snapped and a ball of energy formed behind her. Raven came from the orb.

"Yes, m'lady?" Raven asked as she bowed.

"Bring me...the clairvoyants." She hissed.

Raven bowed and went back through the orb, which promptly vanished when she did.

Five minutes later Raven returned with Melanie and Militia.

"What is-" "The meaning of this?" They demanded.

"I require your insight on...a dream." Salem said as she approached the two.

The two looked to each other and sighed. "We cost extra for house calls."

"I'm sure. Now please...your insight?" She said as she sat at the foot of her bed.

They sighed and sat, and began.

It took several minutes, but eventually, they looked up at her. "You will become the most powerful woman on the planet, surpassed by none." "But, you will have to sacrifice something for power." "Something you flaunt, and seem to care so much for, and something you have come to neglect."

Salem furrowed her brow. "Really? What?"

"Your beauty." "And your Humanity." "Maybe even your mind." They finished in unison.

"I don't care about this….tell me, is my dream the truth?" She demanded.

"Yes. Unless you are to kill those who give rise to the warriors, your life will end in nineteen years." They said in unison once more.

"Tell me, who are their parents?" She asked as she stood, and slowly stalked closer to them.

"We can only answer you with this. The day of burning orange change, am I noticed, as I fill the air with my shrill screams. The other...I nip and bite, I'm cold and beautiful, yet always dangerous." They finished.

Salem stared blankly at the two. "Is there any more you can give me?" She asked.

"We're afraid that is all fate will allow us to say." They responded.

She sighed. "Very well, thank you. Raven, pay them their fee, and give them some food before you take them back. Have a wonderful night my dears." Salem said with a bow.

"T'was our pleasure." They smiled and bowed back, before Salem lead them out.

"I have nineteen years? Quite a long time to prepare for two brats…" She smirked. "I suppose I should start now. My first strike...should be at the heart." She mused, an evil and vile smile parting her lips.

 **The next day, Atlas HQ, first floor.**

Their portal opened, and instead of anyone coming through, a strange red and orange shard of what appeared to be a crystal rolled out, with what appeared to be a flashing red light on it.

 **Atlesian main weapons manufacturing plant**

The crystal shard slowly came to a stop at the forman's boot. He curiously picked it up.

 **Atlesian main battle fleet, location: CLASSIFIED.**

"Sir, the fleet is also reporting these...crystal shards. No one knows what they are." A helmsman called out.

 **Atlesian medical facility, designated "The Pond".**

"Did anyone see who dropped this...whatever it is?" The head nurse called out.

"They've been delivered madam." 627 Said to Salem.  
"Excellent. May I have the detonator my dear?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course ma'am." He said as he handed her the device.

"Today, we show the world how fragile it truly is." She hummed before pressing down on the button.

The first floor of Atlas HQ seemed to flash a painful and blindingly white, which silently engulfed the first ten floors of the building, before silencing the world around for miles.

The manufacturing plant, and those surrounding it were swallowed by a monstrous ball of white light.

The fleet could be seen erupting in a ball of light ten times the size of the others, the shockwave nearly obliterating a small town a half mile inland.

"Excuse me miss." A young girl said to the head nurse.

"Oh, yes sweetie? Is this yours?" The nurse asked her.

"No, but we need your help, my brother is hurt really bad." She said as she took the nurse's hand and led her to a boy wrapped in blood soaked bandages.

"O-oh my...well uhm...here sweetie, hold this, let me see what I can do for your brother." She said as she handed the little girl the shard.

As she began to unwrap the boy, a white light began to shine behind her, and that's when she heard the bloodcurdling scream of the little girl as her skin was burnt on a microscopic level….moments before everyone else's screams….would have filled the air, but only silence was heard...it was palpable even...as millions of lives were suddenly...extinguished.

What had been Atlas HQ was a mile wide crater, as well as the manufacturing plant, and the hospital.

The Atlesian fleet had been cruising over the ocean, off the coast of Vacuo when it happened. Below the skies that the fleet once flew, a thirty mile wide crater hissed, as steam rose from the edges, where the superheated sand that had become glass, evaporated the ocean waters attempting to fill the crater.

"All targets destroyed madam. What's the next part of the plan?" 627 asked Salem.

She grinned. "Now, I become all powerful. Bring me what's left of the crystal." She ordered.

He did as she commanded, and quickly retrieved the last of the large chunk of crystal.

"Thank you Six-Two-Seven. Please excuse yourself from my chamber."

"Yes mistress." He bowed and left, closing the doors behind him as he did.

"Finally it's time. The world will tremble before my powers." Salem mused, as she looked at her reflection in the crystal.

She set it down, and opened a jar of beetles. Grimm beetles, that swarmed in the jar, as if they were a whirlpool.

She reached in, and placed one on the crystal, before putting on a strange white glove.

From outside, Six Two Seven watched as red and orange rays of light shined through every hole they could. He listened as Salem's shrieks of pain turned to maddening laughter. After a minute, it was done.

"My lady?" He called out.

There was no answer, instead the doors slowly creaked open.

He was shocked, to say the least. Her tan, beautiful skin, was now a porcelain white, with many of her veins glowing purple and red with energy. Her once black hair, was now white as snow, and her eyes glowed with the same energy as her veins.

"Madam Salem?" He asked.

"Six Two Seven. My apologies...Gabriel, retrieve the others, I believe it's time we give my dearest ex husband a visit he so rightfully deserves." She hissed.

He bowed, before spinning on a dime, and walking down the corridor.

"Prepare yourself Ozpin. This time, I WILL kill you." She mused, an evil grin spreading across her face. "And anyone else who dares to stand in my way."

 **End.**

 **Qrow, Winter, their children, and etc will appear in the next story, which will be a sequel to this one.**

 **Comment name suggestions to the kids, and I'll have a vote on which one's will be used. Have a wonderful day everyone! See you next time!**

 **-QroZpin**


End file.
